Rack systems are known. Normally such rack systems include various sizes, shapes, and types of struts that can be selectively coupled together in various sizes and shapes by use of various couplings so as to be part of a modular rack system. Modular rack systems are frequently used for shelving and/or other storage purposes. However, modular rack systems may be used for nearly any type of purpose, generally including the support of various items, and the terms “rack” and “shelf” and variations thereon understood as being used interchangeably herein without differentiation.
Racks and shelving units constructed of pipes and pipe couplings, hereinafter referred to as “pipe racks” or “pipe rack systems,” are also known. Some such systems are constructed out of common plumbing pipes and associated plumbing pipe couplings. However, until now, the construction of such pipe rack systems has generally been limited based on limited types of couplings available for connecting sections of pipe.